


[Podfic] Safe

by Hananobira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "hasn't really slept in seven years--safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61262) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:** Just a little something for jinjurly, without which the podfic community wouldn't be the place it is today.  <333

Length: 00:05:05

Paraka: [MP3 (4.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Safe%20\(for%20jinjurly\).mp3) or [M4B (3.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Safe%20\(for%20jinjurly\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/safe-0)


End file.
